aku cinta kamu
by izzmye vermin
Summary: baekhyun sadar ia telah melukai chanyeol sehingga chanyeol menghindarinya ada kata yang selalu ingin baekhyun ucapkan pada chanyeol .apakah baekhyun berani mengungkapkan perasaanya paada chanyeol? berdasarkan skandal baekyeon chanbaek fic


Title: Aku Cinta Kamu

Author: Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: Angst,romance

Aku cinta kamu !

Baekhyun pov

Aku senang ,aku bahagia jika melihat senyuman mu itu .

Aku senang melihatmu tertawa bahagia ,melihatmu

Bercanda ria …

Sungguh senang

Tapi

Kenapa harus dengan dia …

Aku hanya mampu menatap miris

….

Chanyeol roommate sekaligus coupleku

Yang aku tahu kini ia telah berubah

Kembali aku tersenyum kecut

Saat melihat ia bisa tertawa bahagia dan asyik bercanda dengan

Kyungsoo…

Apakah aku cemburu?

Entahlah yang jelas aku merasa sangat kurang nyaman saat chanyeol

Lebih memilih bercanda dengan kyungsoo dari pada denganku

Seperti dulu .

Drrttt drttttt

Ponselku bergetar segera kulihat siapa yang mengirimiku email

From: Taenguu

To : Baekhyunee

Selamat siang chagi ,apa kau sudah makan siang ?

Aku tersenyum saat membaca email dari yeojachinguku

.iya kami memang sudah berhubungan sejak beberapa bulan silam .

Dan saat itu banyak dari fans yang membenciku mungkin sampai sekarang

Masih banyak yang membenciku .

Aku mmebalas pesanya sebentar kemudian kembali menyimpan ponselku .

Aku melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah berhenti bercanda .

Aku segera menghampiri chanyeol .

"yeol mau ke café"?

"ani aku ada acara setelah ini"tolaknya .

Ini bukan pertama kali chanyeol menolak ajakanku .

Sering sangat sering ….

Semenjak terkuaknya hubunganku dengan taeyeon .

Ini memang salahku …yang tidak jujur padanya .

Dan wajar jika sekarang ia bersikap seperti itu padaku .

Mungkin jika di depan media kami terlihat biasa saja namun lain jika di dorm .

Chanyeol seakan menghindariku ..

Biacara hanya seperlunya saja ..

Sudah tidak seperti dulu …

Dan aku paham itu …

"kyungggie masakanmu selalu enak "puji chanyeol kepada kyungsoo

Saat kami tengah makan malam .

"tentu saja siapa dulu ahlinya "kata kyungsoo bangga .

"hahaha lain kali bagaimana kalau kita adu resep"tantang chanyeol

Dan disambut gelak tawa member lain .

Kecuali aku …

Dadaku sesak saat dengan jelas melihat chanyeol terus menggoda kyungsoo …

"kyung kenapa matamu makin hari makin lebar ya "goda chanyeol .

"yeol telingamu itu yang makin lebar"balas kyungsoo .

Setelahnya mereka kembali asyik bercanda .

"aku duluan"pamitku kemudian masuk ke kamar .

Rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi untuk apa ?

Chanyeol ….dia bahkan bukan miliku …

Pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasa aku melihat chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar mandi .

"kau sudah mandi "?tanyaku basa basi .

"iya "jawabnya singkat lalu ia mulai memakai bajunya .

"emm yeol kau ada acara hari ini "?tanyaku .

"entahlah memang kenapa "?

"temani aku membeli buble tea aku sudah lama tak menikmatinya "

"ajak saja sehun atau …..taeyeon "ucapnya dingin dan menatapku datar .

"mereka tidak bisa"ucapku sambil menunduk .

"kau takut terjadi skandal lagi jika pergi bersama taeyeon"sindir chanyeol .

Aku hanya bisa diam dan membisu dan menatap kepergian chanyeol ….

Drrrt drttttt

Lagi taeyeon mengirimiku email

Bahkan rasanya untuk membalas emailnya pun terasa ganjil .

Akhirnya aku membeli buble tea sendiri .

Aku duduk di meja nomor 6 dekat jendela .

Dulu aku dan chanyeol sering kemari saat senggang .

Aku masih ingat saat ia diam diam meminum bubla tea ku

Saat aku pura pura melihat arah lain .

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ..

Aku dan chanyeol memang dikenal couple yang kompak walau kadang pertengkaran

Kecil terjadi …

Aku kembali ke dorm tepat pukul 7 malam

Untung tidak ada parparazi yang memergokiku .

Cklekkk

"baekhyun "

Seorang yeoja tiba tiba menghambur memeluku .

"taenggu "

Aku terkejut tidak biasanya ia dating di dorm apalagi

Masih jam segini .

"kenapa dating bagaimana jika ada wartawan "

Kulihat ia justru tersenyum sungguh cantik bagiku .

Ia membelai wajahku …

"aku merindukanmu kenapa tidak membalas emailku "protesnya manja .

Astaga aku bahkan sampai lupa membalas emailnya .

"minhae "Sesalku .

"gwechana aku hanya ingin bilang jika seminggu aku akan ke jepang "

"benarkah "?

"iya snsd akan menggelar konser di Tokyo dome pastikan luangkan waktumu untuku

Baekong "

"aku pasti akan sering menelponmu "ucapku pasti .

Dia kembali memeluku…

Ceklekkkk

"Aku pulang "

Aku terkejut chanyeol tiba tiba masuk kedalam dorm .

Disaat kami tengah berpelukan ada perasaan ganjil saat

Chanyeol harus melihat kami .

Ia hanya menatapku dingin tanpa menyapa lalu masuk ke kamar

Dengan sedikit membanting pintu …

"aku harus kembali "pamitnya sebelum mengecup bibirku .

"nee hati hati jangan sampai ketahuan parparazi apalagi dispatch"peringatanku .

Kulihat ia mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya .

"cieee yang baru saja ditemui pacarnya sepertinya tambah semangat"sindir sehun .

Aku hanya diam entah kenapa jika membahas taeyeon dihadapan member lain

Aku merasa kurang nyaman apalagi di hadapan chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam .

Usai makan malam aku segera ke dapur hari ini tugasku mencuci piring .

DEG

Hatiku tiba tiba terasasakit saat melihat chanyeol tengah memeluk kyungsoo

Dari belakang sepertinya berniat menggoda kyungsoo yang tengah mencuci piring .

"eh baekhyunee mau mencuci piring ihh lepas chanyeol dasar usil"maki kyungsoo .

Gemetar tanganku gemetar saat ingin menyerahkan piring pada kyungsoo .

Aku hanya mampu diam .

"kyunggie aku tidur denganmu ya "

Aku segera menoleh ..

Apa?

Chanyeol meminta tidur dengan kyungsoo .

Tidak aku tidak rela ..

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk samar

Aku segera menyusul chanyeol ke kamar kami .

Kulihat chanyeol mengambil selimutnya .

"kenapa kau ingin tidur dengan kyungsoo"?tanyaku cepat .

"memang kenapa "?tanyanya dingin .

"Aku ..aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri "

"kau bisa minta pacarmu untuk menemanimu atau menelponmu kan"

"kenapa kau selalu membawa taeyeon"

Ia menatapku tajam dan itu membuatku takut .

"memang kenapa bukankah itu benar "ucapnya lalu segera keluar

Namun aku menahan lenganya .

"cukup hentikan kekonyolan ini "ucapku pelan .

"apa maksudmu?dan lepaskan aku "

Aku menarik lenganya membuatnya menatapku .

"katakan padaku apa kau membenciku"?

"…."

"kenapa kau mengacuhkanku "?

"…"

"kenapa kau berubah"?

"…"

"katakan padaku kenapa chanyeol aku tidak bisa terus terusan seperti inni "

"CEPAT KATAKAN "

"DIAMM"tiba tiba chanyeol membentaku seketika aku terpaku …

"iya aku membencimu baekhyun "

"waeyo"?

"karena memang aku harus membencimu baek

Kau piker hanya kau yang tersakiti aku lebih sakit baek "

Lagi aku merasa persendianku lemas …

"kau membohongiku "

"hiks "isakanku pun keluar ..

"4 bulan kau membohongiku

Kau seakan akan memberiku harapan namun ternyata kau sudah "

"hiks maaf "aku kembali terisak

Iya salahku karena tak jujur jika aku sudah berpacaran dengan taeyeon .

"saat itu bukankah kau sudah tahu kan perasaanku baek "

"hiks hiks …"

Iya saat itu chanyeol pernah menyatakan perasaanaya padaku namun itu aku piker

Hanya sebuah candaan belaka .

"kau hanya berpikir perasaanku tidak serius kan baek "

Chanyeol mengangkat daguku hingga wajah kami saling berhadapan .

"sekarang wajar kan jika aku membencimu "ucapnya tajam .

Aku hanya mampu diam dan menangis .

BLAMMM

Setelahnya chanyeol benar benar keluar dari kamar kami ..

Dengan sedikit membanting pintu .

Sedang aku hanya mampu terduduk lemas di lantai sambil terisak .

Bohong …aku harap chanyeol tidak benar benar membenciku

Jujur aku selalu nyaman dan senang bersama chanyeol ..

Tapi aku juga manusia normal ..

Saat itu aku sudah lama mengagumi taeyeon mendapatkan hatinya bukan hal yang mudah ….hingga akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkanya

Namun bukan berarti aku melupakan chanyeol bagiku chanyeol juga adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku …

Sekarang apa yang terjadi?

Aku harus kehilangan chanyeol?

Aku tidak ingin …

Karena aku juga menyayanginya …..

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan mata sembab semalaman aku menangis .

Bisa kulihat semua member sudah berkumpul kecuali aku ..

"Selamat pagi "Sapaku dengan suara agak serak .

"baekhyun kau sakit suaramu serak"

"Ani mungkin kurang minum saja"jawabku pelan .

Aku melihat chanyeol yang tampak menikmati sarapanya .

"hari ini jadwal kita sangat padat "kata suho hyung .

Selama kami mengisi beberapa acara saat di backstage

Lagi chanyeol lebih asyik dengan kyungsoo

Semenjak kejadian semalam aku dan chanyeol memang tak slaing bicara .

Aku sendiri merasa takut untuk mengajaknya aku takut ia membentaku lagi .

Karena saat ini hatiku sedang tak ingin kena bentakan .

Selama perjalanan maupun dibackstage aku hanya melamun .

Rasanya lebih baik melamun dari pada melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersama .

Bahkan email dari taeyeon pun tak kubalas .

Sesampainya di dorm aku langsung masuk kamar

Chanyeol sudah berada di kamar kami .

Aku masih canggung walau hanya sekadar menyapanya namun kulihat ia kembali rapi

Mau kemana dia"?

"kau mau kemana yeol"?tanyaku hati hati kita baru saja pulang apa ia tak capek .

"aku ingin dinner "

"dengan"?

"kyungsoo"

DEGG

Satu nama itu sungguh menusuk hatiku dia sering kali menolak

Ajakanku dan sekarang mengajak kyungsoo .

"kenapa mengajak kyungsoo"?

"karena saat ini aku nyaman bersamanya "jawabnya enteng.

Aku hanya diam melihat chanyeol kleuar . sakiiitttt!...

Perlahan air mataku turun

Cengeng!

Memang aku memang cengeng jika menyangkut chanyeol …

15 menit berllau sejak chanyeol keluar

Aku masih menelungkupkan kepalaku di antara kedua pahaku

Menagis ..

Iya rasanya sesak …

Bukankah itu sama saja dengan chanyeol berkencan dengan kyungso

Aku tidak rela …

Tidakk

Aku sudah sadar jika ternyata aku selama ini ….

Aku segera berdiri dan mengusap air mataku

Aku berlari keluar dorm tak perduli jika member lain menatapku aneh

"mau kemana baekhyunee"?tanya suho hyung

"mencari chanyeol"jawabku singkat .dan kembali berlari

Dimana kau chanyeol? Aku terus berlari ….

Aku harus mengatakan langsung pada chanyeol jika …

BRAKKKK

Seketika tubuhku terpental jauh ..

Aku terjatuh di aspal ..

Apa yang terjadi ?

Aku merasakan tubuhku remuk ..

Apa aku akan mati?

Aku ingat aku merasa seperti sebuah lampu menyilaukan

Pandanganku …

Mataku terasa berat ..

Semuanya kian gelap ..

Tidak aku tidak boleh mati

Karena aku masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu …

Pada kamu chanyeol!

Author pov!

"restoran disini enak kan "kata chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memasukan daging dalam mulutnya .

"dari mana kau tahu masakan disini enak yeol"?

"noonaku yang memberitahu "

Drtttt Drtttt

"Ah ponselku bergetar "

Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya

Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar dan membekap mulutnya .

"ada apa kyunggie"?

"baek…baek baekhyun kecelakaan "

Chanyeol membatu ….

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan teriakn kyungsoo untuk tetap tenang .

Chanyeol berlarian di koridor rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan .

Ditambah airmatanya yang terus membanjiri wajahnya .

Sesampainya di ruang ICU chanyeol segera menghampiri suho dan member lain .

"apa yang terjadi hyung"?

"baekhyun tertabrak truk "

"APA"?

"saat ini ia koma yeol ,,sebelumnya ia berpamitan ingin mencarimu "

DEG

Tubuh chanyeol lemas .

Ia segera merosot di lantai .

Dan mengusap wajahnya kasar ."bodoh"umpatnya .

"yeol tenanglah"

"hyung ini semua karena aku "

"tidak itu kecelakaan yeol"

"INI SEMUA SALAHKU HYUNG"teriak chanyeol …

'chanyeol tenagkan dirimu baekhyun akan baik baik saja "

"koma kau bilang baik baik saja hyung "

"chanyeol "

"MINHAEE BAEKHYUN"

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat .

Sejak semalam chanyeol tak melepaskan genggaman tangan itu .

Tak perduli saat member lain menyuruhnya istirahat .

Chanyeol bersikeras menolak nya .

Sudah 3 hari baekhyun koma ,,,3 hari itu juga chanyeol enggan untuk keluar dari rungan itu .

Chanyeol hanya keluar saat mandi ia seperti tak mengizinkan member lain mendekat .

Walaupun member lain kadang memaksa chanyeol istirahat .

Setiap malam chanyeol tertidur di samping baekhyun dengan harapan agar

Namja mungil itu segera sadar .

"aku mencintaimu baek jeball ireona "bisiknya pelan .

Chanyeol mengecup tangan yang tak bergerak itu lembut .

Taeyeon hanya mampu terdiam di depan pintu melihat chanyeol .

"minhae noon aku akan menyuruh chanyeol keluar"kata suho .

"tidak usah aku mengerti perasaan chanyeol "

"noona"

Selama ini mereka berdua sangat dekat rasanya aku merasa berdosa

Jika memisahkan mereka"

"noona"

"baekhyun pernah bilang jika chanyeol juga hal penting dalam hidupnya

Mungkin saat ini baekhyun lebih membutuhkan chanyeol "kata taeyeon sambil

Mengusap air matanya.

"katakana padaku jika baekhyun sudah sadar "

"iya noona terima kasih dan maaf "

Taeyeon tersenyum …walau miris masih melihat kekasihnya yang terbaring

Dengan chanyeol disampingnya

Chanyeol segera membuka matanya saat menyadari tangan yang ia genggam

Bergerak gerak .

"baekhyun"

Dan benar mata itu pun kini terbuka "

Chanyeol tersenyum senang .

"baekhyun syukurlah aku panggil dokter"

Namun baekhyun menahan lengan chanyeol .

Perlahan baekhyun membuka masker oksigen yang ia pakai alhasil nafasnya tersendat.

"baekhyun apa apaan kau pakai lagi "

Baekhyun menggeleng .

"kalau begitu aku panggil dokter "

Namun baekhyun tetap menahan lenganya walau lemah .

"aku….suk..ka "

"kau bilang apa baek"?

Baekhyun terlihat kepayahan untuk mengucapkanya .

Chanyeol menatapnay khawatir .

"A..ku…suka..kamu…ye..ol"ucap baekhyun terbata .

Chanyeol membisu ,baekhyun masih terlihat kesulitan

Bernafas .

"jeball pakai lagi baek"pinta chanyeol ,kembali baekhyun menggeleng,

"a..ku . yeol "ucap baekhyun terdengar jelas .

DEG

Chanyeol mematung baekhyun bilang ia menyukainya .

"aku cinta kamu "ulangnya lagi .

Chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun ,dan taka da sebuah kebohongan disana .

Setelahnya tiba tiba tubuh mungil itu terhentak membuat chanyeol terkejut .

"baekhyun"

Baekhyun mencengkram erat sprei itu ..

"baekhyun "panic chanyeol ….

Melihat baekhyun kesakitan tiba tiba alarm darurat berbunyi ..

Seketika dokter dan suster masuk .

"anda keluar dulu "

"tidak saya ingin menjaganya "

Namun susuter it uterus mendorong chanyeol keluar .

'andwaee"teriak chanyeol apalagi ia melihat tubuh baekhyun terus menghentak ..

""LEPASKAN AKU"PEKIK CHANYEOL ..marah.

Tak berapa lama suara kardiograf yang bergaris lurus berbunyi menggema di seluruh ruangan .

"BAEKHYUNNNNNN"pekik chanyeol mendarah daging berharap suaranya dapat mencapainya .

"chanyeol "

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunanya .

'suho hyung"

"kenapa melamun kajja kitananti terlambat "

"iya hyung "

Seperti dejavu chanyeol teringat semuanya

Saat ia berdiri disamping jendela dan menatap

Langit .

"baekhyun"lirihnya .

Kembali ia merindukan baekhyun ….

Sudah setahun semenjak baekhyun pergi dan hari ini

Tepat peringatan hari kepergianya .

Menyesal"?

Tidak …

Sedikit dalam hati chanyeol merasa lega saat mendengar dan mengingat

 _"aku cinta kamu yeol"_ sebuah kata sebelum ia pergi .

Setidaknya chanyeol tahu jika cintanya terbalas .

Walau tak selamanya cinta harus saling bersama .bukan .

Sebuah kata yang akan sellalu chanyeol kenang dan ukir

Dalam hatinya …

" **Aku Cinta Kamu** "

End


End file.
